Jezre
Jezre is a character played by Angie. Background Height: 5'4" Eyes: Hazel Hair: Dark brown and extremely long. When braided tightly down her back, it still reaches her bottom, and it never seems to get in her way regardless of its length. She ties the end with a red ribbon she found on her very first adventure out of Niska. Appearance and mannerisms: Jezre is slim and lithe from her life in the wilderness. She moves with a feline grace and has various small animalistic tendencies, such as cocking her head like a dog when listening. She fiddles with her braid when she is pensive or cannot contain her excitement. In a pouch on her belt is a pair of magically preserved bear testicles, and people are generally too afraid to ask how she got them or why she keeps them. Jezre carries a stout quarterstaff covered in intricate carved designs of a tribal nature, which she uses to poke and prod dangerous things from a distance. Personality: Jezre is naive yet curious, and quite ignorant of civilized customs. Other races and new form of wildlife fascinate her. The embodiment of "bright eyed and bushy-tailed", Jezre is cheerful and peppy, always ready to check out something new, especially the something sparkles or shimmers. She is like a child or puppy sometimes, all bubbly and bouncy and playful. While she is a Druid, she does not feel that it is her duty to guard the forest or any of that nonsense, since all beings are in fact a part of nature, including any potentially blundering comrades. She is just as inclined to make friends with small woodland creatures as she is to kill one and cook it for supper (which she will then feel bad about immediately afterward). She strives to be empathetic and understanding. She will often pick up phrases, terminology, or mannerisms from others without fully comprehending the meaning, then use them mistakenly out of proper context. Other times she might say something brutal or ominous still in her cheerful manner, and no one is sure whether or not she is kidding. Jezre has a less than nice side which has yet to be provoked. Background: Jezre was born far, far away from Niska to two druids, one of the Circle of the Land and one of the Circle of the Moon. She was raised isolated from any nearby elf clans, as her parents preferred their solitude. They taught her the way of both Circles and told her that eventually she would need to choose one. She grew up learning Common, Elvish, and Slyvan all at once. Her friends were woodland animal and dryads, from whom she learned much. When she reached a certain age, Jezre's parents urged her to give in to her wanderlust and explore as she pleased. So she did. Jezre traveled for many years and is no longer sure she could find home again if she wanted to. On her travels she encountered many human settlements, but always nervously skirted them while observing from out of sight. Then one day she found a town with far more than humans in it. There were all sorts of races here, with particular groups coming and going at all hours of the night. Lured by the mystery and diversity, this town she entered and received her first real taste of civilization. She determined the hub of unusual activity, a tavern, and entered it, where she met Sybel and learned about adventuring. Jezre decided that this would be the best place to fulfill her curiosity about other races and the far distant wilds. Notable Feats and Kills